OOMusical SoraOO
by Chaos-Heartless
Summary: Sora really is on drugs..CHAPTER 4 UP! Riku is almost drowned twice, and Kairi might end up haunting a coconut tree. SORAXRIKU!(Riku:IM NOT GAY) er...onesided SORAXRIKU!
1. Rikus Got It Goin On!

YES! Thanks for clicking on the link for this fic! And for reading this! Im  
a big fan of RikuxSora =}  
Now, I better hurry up with the story before you leave! Dont get bored with  
my typing! AHH! PLEASE DONT LEAVE! ILL DO THE STORY NOW!  
--  
~ school!~  
Sora: * wearing headphones and listening to 'Stacy's Mom'*  
Then he spots Riku!  
Sora: * walks up to Riku* Riku can I come over after sch-sch-schooooool?  
Riku: O_o;;; uh...yeah sure,Sora.  
Sora: * grins* okay,cool! We can hang around by the p-p-pooooool!  
Riku: is something wrong with you Sora? Your stuttering like a druggy.  
Sora: did your mom get back from her business trip?  
Riku: business trip? * confused look*  
Sora: is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? * winks*  
Riku:.......is it crack?  
Sora: you know im not the little boy that I used to be..  
Riku: ?  
Sora: im all grown up now, baby cant you see?!  
Riku: O_O; baby?  
Sora: * dances around * Riku, has got it goin on!  
Riku: * inching away* uh..  
People: * stop to stare at Sora* O_O  
Sora: hes all I want and Ive waited for so long!  
Riku: * runs away *  
Kairi: hey Sora! Why'd Riku run off like that?  
Sora: KAIRI! Cant you see youre just not the girl for me?!  
Kairi: O_O huh?  
Sora: I know it might be wrong but Im in love with Riku!  
Kairi: * eyes water * what? * runs away bawling*  
Sora walked off, listening to the breif moment of lovley guitar music on  
his CD player.  
--  
Sora was walking down the beach, singing.  
Sora: Riku, has got it goin' on...Riku, has got it goin' on...  
THEN! He came upon poor harrassed Riku, sitting on the Paopu tree!  
Riku: * staring off into space like usual *  
Sora: * comes up behind him* Riku, DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN I MOWED YOUR LAWN?!  
Riku: GAH! O_O * falls forward into the ocean *  
Sora: * does the chicken* and you came out with just a towel on?!  
Riku: * spits water out * O_O;;;  
Sora: I could tell you liked me from the way you stared! ^_^  
Riku: O_o;; what are you talking about?!  
Sora: and the way you said ' you missed a spot over thererererre!  
Riku: not the stuttering again...  
Sora: * takes off his vest and swings it around*  
Riku: O_O;  
Sora: AND I KNOW YOU THINK ITS JUST A FANTASY!  
Kairi: * walks up* hey Riku,whatcha doin in the ocean?  
Sora: BUT SINCE KAIRI WALKED OUT, YOU COULD USE A GUY LIKE ME!!  
Kairi: ...*blink blink*  
Riku: * hides behind Kairi* Kairi! Help! Soras on drugs and hes SCARING  
MEEE!!!  
Sora: RIKU, HAS GOT IT GOIN ON!!!  
Kairi&Riku: O_O;;  
Sora: HES ALL I WANT, AND IVE WAITED FOR SO LONG!!!  
Kairi: O_O;;  
Riku: * preparing to run*  
Sora: KAIRI CANT YOU SEE, YOUR JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR ME?!  
Kairi: * hangs her head and runs off crying again*  
Riku: hey! Wait for me! * runs to shore *  
Sora: * stares at Riku and imagines him doing the stripper pole like in the  
music video* O_O  
Riku: O_O * is standing there, fully clothed,watching Sora get a nosebleed*  
Sora: O_O  
Riku:...uh....Sora?  
Sora: RIKU, HAS GOT IT GOIN ON!  
Riku: NO I DONT!  
Sora:HES ALL THAT I WANT, AND IVE WAITED FOR SO LONG!  
Riku: O_O I THOUGHT YOU LIKED KAIRI!!  
Sora: KAIRI CANT YOU SEE, YOUR JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR ME!  
Kairi: * was walking towards them but runs away in tears again*  
Riku: O_o;; poor Kairi..  
Sora: I know it might be wrong, but im in love with-  
Riku: listen Sora..I uh....dont..like...you in..uh.. that way..  
Sora: * jumps off island into the water and dances around* RIKU! AH OH AH  
OH!  
People: * stop to stare* O_O  
Riku:.....  
Sora: IM IN LOVE WITH-  
People: who?  
Riku: * sweatdrops*  
Sora: RIKU! AH OH AH OH!  
People: O_O Really?  
Riku: * blushes* NO NOT REALLY!  
Sora: NOW WAIT A MINUTE!  
Riku: hes on drugs, he doesnt know what hes saying!  
People: aww, no need to be shy, were supporters of gays!  
Riku: IM NOT GAY!  
Sora: Kairi CANT YOU SEE? YOUR JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR ME!?  
Riku: * beats People away with his Noil thingy*  
People: AHHH! * run away*  
Riku: whew.  
Sora: * tackles Riku*  
Riku: AHH! GET OFF!  
Sora: ^_^ I know it might be wrong!*trys to kiss Riku*  
Riku: O_O AHH!!!!  
Sora: * leans in *  
Riku: DONT KISS MEEE!!!  
Sora: but im in love with Riku!  
Riku: Wha O_O  
Sora: * is about to plant one on Riku's lips*  
Riku: O____o ahhhhhhh! NoooO! Dont Sora!  
Sora: * stops *  
Riku: * crawls out from under Sora*  
Sora: * stares at diskman*  
Riku: * panting* have you come to your senses?  
Sora: wha? no...the CDs changing...  
Riku: O_O CD?  
SorA: ^_^ yep! * skips off singing Yellowcards-Everywhere To Me *  
Riku: O_O;;; * ish washed away by the tide * AHHH!  
--  
Tidus: Hey Sora!  
Sora: Everytime I look, your never there!  
Tidus: ...what?  
Sora: And everytime I sleep, your EVERYWHERE!  
Tidus:...*blinks*.....I am?  
Sora: * hugs Tidus*  
Tidus: ACK! O_o  
Sora: CUZ YOUR EVERYWHERE TO ME!  
Kairi: Now your in love with Tidus?!?? I HATE YOU SORA! * runs off crying*  
~ ENDLESS~  
--  
O_O;;; WHAT WAS THAT!?!?  
+*throws stuff at lawyers* I DONT OWN KH,STACYS MOM,OR YELLOWCARDS  
EVERYWHERE TO ME!  
Lawyers: good *implode* 


	2. Super Sora,Biotch

YAY! another chapter up.  
Ive decided to just make this a collection of stories.  
They will alll be pointless and one sided SoraxRiku.  
love you, whoevers reading this.  
* kiss *  
--  
We see dear dear Riku sitting on his beloved Paopu tree, staring off into  
the rippling ocean of mystery, lost in his thoughts and dreams of life  
outside of Destiny Island as usual when..  
" RIKU!" a voice screamed out.  
" GAH! " Riku fell into the ocean, suprised at the voice that came from  
behind him.  
Riku bursts out of the ocean, spitting out some of the salty liquid, with a  
starfish on his head.  
"DONT DO THAT!" he yelled angrily.  
"BUT I LOOOOOOVE YOU!!!"  
" O_O ahhH! fangirl!"  
Riku fled in terrror up onto shore and ran for his life in some random  
direction.(smaaarrt..)  
"WAIT MY BELOVED!" the fangirl began to chase.  
~~  
We see crazy crazy Sora standing infront of a mirror in his bedroom,  
wearing nothing but socks, his red shorts, and boxers on his head. ( bad  
images..O_O )  
"IM SUPER MAN! but alas, I need a cape!" he said, grinning.  
After a few moments of rooting through his toy/clothes covered room, he  
found what he was looking for. A red towel. He tied it around his neck, and  
stood in a dorky pose, when...  
"AHHHHHHH!" a girly scream broke through the air.  
Sora ran to his window, almost breaking his neck over a little red truck in  
the process. ( dont ask ) AND GASPED IN PANTY SOILING HORROR! There was  
Riku, running across the beach towards his house, a whole herd of rabid  
girls chasing him. He was the one who had screamed. O_o;;  
" Riku! Ill save you!" Sora whispered to himself, eyes shining with  
determination. ( aww how cute =O )  
Screaming for effect, Sora jumped out of his window ( his house is two  
story O_O )  
and landed.....on top of Kairi.  
Kairis scream peirced through the air as her spine snapped in two under  
Soras immense weight.  
The poor girl had gone over to Soras house to confess her love for him, and  
had been standing at the front door trying to work up the courage to knock.  
" oh!" Sora said, suprised. " sorry Kairi, but ive got to save Riku! no  
time to call an ambulance!" he grinned sheepishly,and sprinted off .  
" S...Sora..." Kairi gasped out, tears leaking from her eyes as she lost  
conciousness.  
BUT NOONE CARES!  
Riku backed up against the wall as the fangirls closed in. He gulped.  
Nowhere left to go.  
Suddenly, he jerked his head to the side, eyes wide as he heard an  
unearthly sound. The fangirls gasped and looked in that direction, too.  
Sora was sprinting across the sand towards them,shirtless,wearing a red  
towel around his neck and a pair of underwear on his head, masses of spikey  
brown hair poking out of the leg holes and...uh......the other hole....you  
know....in the front......ehehehe....holding a coconut above his head with  
both hands. His mouth was open wide, the tounge hanging out from between  
his teeth, and an horrid sound was admitting from his throat. "  
AIIEEEEEEEEE!" Sora screech ended as he skid to a stop in front of Riku.  
He brought the coconut down upon the head of the nearest fangirl, earning a  
gasp from Riku and some screams from the fangirls of doom. " BI-OTCH-ES!"  
Sora gasped out. " Rikus my man, so you can back off!" He said, his voice  
taking on the tone of some horrid latin ghetto thingy..." what!? Riku, your  
GAY!?" a voice screamed from the mass of pimply girls.  
Riku growled " NO!" Sighs of releif filled the air. A girl stepped forward.  
She had blue hair, and was wearing a green skirt with a white sweater tied  
around her waist.  
A grey tank top that read: ' GENSOU MADEN SAIYUKI ' showed off her bra  
straps.  
Her name was Myra, and she was the leader of the Riku fans.  
" hey, mother fucking biotch," Myra said to Sora, " Rikus not down like a  
clown with you, so get lost." A series of giggles and 'oos' erupted from  
the herd of Riku fans behind her.  
Soras eyes narrowed. " Oh hes down alright, bi-otch. Hes my ho, bi-otch. IM  
up wit da hizzy,yo? yo'r nutin, skank." He stepped back, smirking.  
Myra glared and the fangirls gasped, and a few mutters of 'damn girl, hes  
good!' caught her ears. She growled . " You think your down, bi-otch? Im  
down like a clown, Riku aint yo ho, you just a wannabe pimp. " A few  
mutters of ' thats the best she can come up with?' also reached her ears,  
and she winced. " that the best you can do, skank? Riku is soooo my ho, and  
im more of a pimp than yo'll ever be, bi-otch. He doesnt want you sluts, so  
go back to masterbauting to images of him." Myra gasped. " uh..er...WE'LL  
BE BACK!" she screamed, and the fangirls disapeared in a tuft of red  
flames. Sora grinned and spat on the dead body of the fangirl whos skull he  
had broken with the coconut. " oh yeeeeah! you dont mess with the pimp, bi-  
otch! IM SUPER SORA!" Sora went into a long,mad cackle.  
Riku stared at him. What. The. Hell!?!  
Sora turned around and grinned. " HA! I SAVED YO' ASS!"  
Riku stared at him in horror, or maybe it was shock. or maybe it was both.  
Sora winked and blew a kiss to him " so whats my reward, ho?" Rikus eye  
twitched.  
After a moment of thought, Sora grinned as normal gay insane 14 year old  
boy thoughts occured. "how about-" Sora was cut off as Riku ran away,  
screaming at the top of his lungs.  
--  
O_O scary, huh?  
I dont own KH!  
lawyers: good * implode*  
anti sora: * is wearing janitors clothes* shit! not again! ill go get the  
mop...*walks off sobbing*  
^_^ heehee, Aros is so cute in that.  
Anti-Sora: MY NAME IS NOT AROS! QUIT CALLING ME THAT!  
oh yeah!?! * snaps fingers*  
Aros: NOOOOoOOOOo! * starts to mop up lawyers* 


	3. SiYes

yeeek! finally an update! ^_^ did everyone miss meh? awww, i hope O.o;;;  
anyway, just so you all know, this chapter was inspired by a true story!!!   
im soooo sorry it took so long to update, but I had no inspiration! O.o;;  
anyway.....that is the second time ive begun a sentence with anyway.....ACK I SAID IT AGAIN!  
I SAID ANYWAY 3 TIMES! AHHH FOUR!  
O.o;  
  
blob: ON WITH THE STOREEEEE!   
--  
  
Now, once upon a time there lived a boy named Riku. Rikus life began as a small infant, who was brought  
in the world we know as world screaming,naked,bloody,and with white hair. except for not. you see, rumor has it  
that Riku was not REALLY born from a vaginal crevice like the rest of us. You see, it is said that he was ACTUALLY  
bred from a SEA TURTLE, who washed up on the shore of the beach and died. luckily, a family of clams found him and  
raised him. Like George of the Jungle. Except for it would be Riku of the Island. except for Riku was not Riku of the Island,  
as he was actually born from something I dont give a shit about, because I just made up that whole shit turtle thing.  
But alas, someday, SOMEDAY, we shall come across the REAL Riku of the Island...  
except for n-  
  
A girl who might be a girl but were not really saying was suddenly hit in the head with a blitzball, and washed away by  
the tyed. tied. td. tyde. yeah, thats it. ^-^  
  
Now, Riku, as we all know, was always cool,calm and collected, as the little booklet that comes with the game says,  
so....um....we dont know things about him. except for he is continually harrassed by a CERTAIN...* side glance at A CERTAIN  
SOMEBODY* crazy gay insane 14-year old boy.  
  
So, naturally, noone knew of Rikus secret fetish for Jallepeno Cream. At least thats what i think its called.  
Now, Riku was an islander. and being an islander meant living on an island. which meant it was rare that he got his  
jallepeno cream. but, alas, Riku discovered, that on dark foggy nights when the tyed. tied. t- OH SCREW IT! part of the sea  
that washed up on shore according to the silver glowing ball of CHEESE in the sky, was low, a magical ( or perhaps not?)  
place called Julio B's appeared on the island. When this happened, Riku could enter the magical ( or perhaps EVIL? O.o)  
restraunt and eat the forbidden yet sweet necter of life to him known as sora. er...i mean jallepeno cream.  
  
It so happens that the author began this peticular sentence ( or paragraph DUN DUN DUN ) with It because the last one began  
with so, but thats off topic, isnt it? This night was one of the rare nights when the place that um...we were talking about  
before appeared. so Riku was ALLLLLL excited, and entered his beloved restraunt and ordered what he cravvvved more than  
the milk from his mothers teat O.o;;; ( where did THAT come from? * points to a reader* IT CAME FROM YOU!)  
  
Time passed, and um............lets insert Sora?  
yeah, so Sora was in his room, writing in a notebook. or WAS IT!?  
Upon closer inspection, using our invisible monster perspective, the notebook was filled with stick people who  
had strange masses of spikes emerging from the lower region of their heads. hearts surrounded the 'people' and upon  
some sort of massive squinting of the eyes action, we could see that sora was writing...HAIKUS??  
lets take a gander. oh wait, we dont have to! this is a fanfiction, so ill just do THIS! * begins to type *  
  
hmm, Sora said, or um...noised...? biting the eraser on his pencil, and staring at the page.  
" somethings missing...oh wait! I know!" the boy said, eyes lighting up and he quickly scribbled something on the page  
before tossing his pencil to the side, and jumping off his bed. the sheets slipped off him, to reveal Sora wearing  
nothing but......PAJAMAS! O.o  
Sora cleared his throat, taking on an expression which we in the buisness like to call, ' ciggerette burns' O.o;;  
blah. too much Tyler Durden. anyway, he cleared his throat an began to read what we can only hope is what was written in the  
notebook.   
" Riku! Oh Riku! I like you.  
I like your hair.  
and your puffy pants!  
Riku! Oh Riku! I love you! "  
Sora cackled to himself and hugged the notebook to his chest, not aware that neither he nor the author  
had not actually written a haiku,because it had too many syllables, but some weird thingy that was spawned from sin.  
hey....we need to put Tidus in the story sometime.   
  
Meanwhile, Tidus was sleeping. Or playing blitzball. noone could tell the difference even if they wanted to.  
  
there we go. you all need that. oh yes, now, i suppose your all wondering what happened to the pencil that Sora had so  
carlessly tossed aside as he sprang from his bed? bed....bread....heehee....  
well, it flew out his window, and twirled in the air in a beautiful slow motion like thingy that im picturing in my head,  
and jabbed Kairi, who was wearing a body cast due to the events that happened in our last chapter, in the eye.  
NOONE HEARD HER SCREAM!  
  
Meanwhile, Riku was sitting back in his chair and sighing happily. he was full! but wait...something was amiss....  
THERE WAS STILL CREAM ON HIS PLATE! Riku stared at the object of his desires, the jallepeno cream, feeling rather disoriented.  
he was full...he couldnt possibly eat that...but....it was.......JALLEPENO CREAM!?  
frustrated, Riku looked around the restraunt, like a horse. or possibly......A SEA TURTLE?!?  
he saw a waiter passing by his table, and snatched the poor mans apron.  
" s-s-si, senioritta Riku? " the startled man asked, knowing all to well the fury the white haired english speaker  
could have.......  
* this is were we'd go into a flashback, but um, no. lets just say, um.. yeah *  
now Riku, who was always challenged with the fact that he could not speak spanish, and every god-damned-thingy in this place  
was spanish, was at a loss.  
" um......si.......er.." si, as it goes, is the only word Riku knew in spanish. he pointed at the jallepeno cream on his plate.  
the spaniard. HA! ive always wanted to use that word...the spaniard blinked, saying something in spanish which meant  
" do you wish for a box, miss Riku? " but we'll just do it that way cuz my spanish is limited too.  
Riku decided to gamble, not understanding a word the waiter had said. " si....um...si sis sisisisi, si si sisi si si."  
he said, finishing his transaction with a proud grin.   
  
Riku put the cream in the box, which had been hastily delivered by the waiter, who had been so freaked out he almost cried.  
OR he TRIED to put the cream in the box. " AHHH!" Riku hissed impatiently, as the cream would NOT go in the damned box.   
it clung to his knife and he was forced to scrape it slopilly of on the edge of the carry out box.  
--  
  
Almost a weeklater, Riku felt a pang of hunger. " ahh... i neeeeed food...."  
raiding the fridge, he was suprised to find a white box. " huh?" he wondered, pulling the box out and blinking all   
Riku-like. damn i love when he does that, dont you?  
he opened the box, wondering what it was, and almost screamed with joy. he had forgotten all about this!  
happily, he wiped off the closest peice of it and stuck his finger in his mouth, waiting to savor the deleiciousness.  
unfortunatly, when Riku had slopilly scrapped it off into a edge of the box, some of it had smeared on the outside of the box,  
away from the saftey of it lid and stuff. this had hardened or SOMETHING over the almost-a-weeks time it had spent  
in the depths of the boys fridge. And unfortunatly, this was what Riku scraped off an put in his mouth.  
  
An odd look came over Rikus face. " PTOO!" he said in a disgusted gasp, spitting out the vile thing once called food.  
but that was not the end..." gah!" said Riku, doing something similar to biting his bottom lip with only his upper teeth.  
" its....stuck...." he tried to flick the substance off with his tounge, but with no avail , the crusted horror   
remained lodged in the area behind Rikus two front teeth.  
Paniking, Riku did what any strange albino islander boy would do...  
he ran out of his house, screaming.  
  
--  
TO BE CONTINUED  
--  
  
eep...im so sorry everyone, but i really have to go and i want to post this...this will prolly be the only 2 parter  
in the fic. dont worry though, expect the second part to come out very soon, prolly tomorrow, or possibly even tonight!  
just wanted to post...  
oh yeah, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, haiku poems, jallepeno cream, or anything else, except for the story and its   
incredibly pointless idea.  
lawyers: good * implode *  
Aros: O.O ........  
* hands him the mop * here ya go, hun.  
Aros:....i CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! * pulls out a pistol and shoots himself in the head *  
O_O;;;  
Aros: X-X * after 2 seconds comes out of the floor *  
O.o;;;;; um.....EXCUSE YOU?  
Aros: O.o what the......* smacks his forhead * oh yeah. im a heartless. i forgot.  
awww....Aros, your not heartless. ^-^   
Aros:........* starts to cry and mop up the lawyers *  
NOTE: KIDS, SUICIDE IS NO LAUGHING MATTER. YOU WILL NOT COME OUT OF THE FLOOR IF YOU SHOOT YOURSELF IN THE HEAD.  
- this program brought to you by -  
* owl hooting *  
.com  
O.o;;; EXCEPT FOR N- * gets hit with a blitzball * 


	4. Sora is Savior Spelt Vertically

^^ wheee! update update update!!!  
Mrahaha. So, I am planning on raising the rating. For * censor * action. And no, that wasnt something bad, I just don't wanna give anything away! ^^ okay, it just * might * have been bad.   
  
Also! Thank you so much for all your loverly reveiws! Also,Ealnar Vingil, thank you for the corrections! ^^  
I kinda purposley did the miss Riku thing for a sad attempt at humor, but I spelt it wrong anyway! thank yoo!  
  
Now.....ON WITH THE GOOP!  
  
Riku: O.o goop?  
Sora: HAHAHAHA! 'goop' spelt backwards is 'poog'! HAHAHA!  
Riku: O.o  
  
Anti-Sora: * reading monotonously from a sheet of paper *..and thank you,Rinoki Rio, for inspiring the haiku idea...*grumbles and shreds paper*  
---  
  
It was a quiet night, and our favorite crazed 14 year old gay boy was walking across the beach, under the stars.  
He was heading towards the entrace to the other side of the island; he was looking for Riku.  
No, for once he wasnt looking for him to molest him! Well, maybe just alittle...anyway, he wanted to give Riku his haiku!  
  
" Riku! Oh Riku! I like you.." Sora sang under his breath, one hand clentching the haiku, the other swinging optimisticly by his side. His inhumanly large shoes made big dents in the soft sand, which the tide( HA! I SPELT IT RIGHT FOR ONCE!!!) filled with water.  
  
" ...and your puffy pants!.."  
  
--  
  
Riku ran into another palm tree.   
" ACK!"  
  
That was the fourth one this hour!!! He fell back on his butt in the sand, and stuff his fingers into his mouth, despatley trying to claw out the wretched week old demon.  
  
Of course, he failed, and began to writh on the sand in agony. ( O.o;;; )  
  
" AHHH!" he screamed, thrashing around in a flurry of sand and silver hair.   
The taste was horrible indeed. He jumped to his feet and began to bang his head against a tree nearby, temporalily mentally ill because of the unfair drama of it all.   
  
Kairi so happened to be walking along, when suddenly she spotted Riku.  
She was just about to call out his name when he began to beat his head against a palm. She could only stare, in some sort of what the hell way. Suddenly, a crackle and a snap emitted from the tree as the base snapped from the inhuman force of Riku's forhead. Kairi didn't get to finish her pansy ass scream before the tree fell on top of her. Riku blinked, and stared at her, forgetting for a moment about his problem. A coconut rolled across the sand and stopped at his feet, splattered with blood. He blinked, and was about to pick it up when-  
  
" EW EW EWWWW ITS SOOOOOOO NASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"   
  
- he remembered the thing as its taste filled his tounge. He bagan to sprint wildly across the sand, occaisionally jumping in the air and spinning, causing what would appear like a small sand tornado to someone alittle bit less than should be observant. Tidus perhaps?   
  
Riku dove into the ocean, and took a large ammount of seawater into his mouth to attempt to rid himself of the teeth-clinging burden. The mixture of salt and demon doesnt go well. Twas even worse tasting. Riku spit it out, and felt light headed. " aaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhh!" He screeched girlily, and began to swim as fast ( and crazily ) as he could away from the island.   
  
- MEANWHILE -  
  
Tidus looked out towards the ocean, and blinked in suprise.   
" Hey Wakka! Whats that! "  
Wakka looked also, and both boys stared at a giant spray of water that was going across the sea at high speed.  
The blonde gasped, " dya think it could be a *shark*?! "  
  
The blitzball weilder growled. " Not on my watch!"   
He leapt into the air and let out a Norwedian battle cry. " FOR THE ISLE!!!"   
  
-BACK TO THE ALBINO KID-  
  
Riku was sputtering across the ocean, his eyes closed, as they burned in the sea water. Suddenly, when he was less than half a mile away from the island, he hit up against...*something*  
  
He half opened one eye to see what blocked his path, but saw nothing. He shot forward- and was rewarded by slamming his head against the air. " OW!" he yelled, and looked again, only to find nothing. Slowly, he reached a hand out and touched the air. It was solid, like a wall....Suddenly Rikus inner child awakened- he had discovered something mysterious...something important, ma- all went dark as he was hit sqaure in the skull.  
  
- woo -  
  
"hey! good job Wakka, you hit it!"  
Afore mentioned redhead smiled proudly. " Yep. in da head. "  
  
- MEANWHILE -  
  
Sora sighed. He couldn't find Riku anywhere! Man, this was even worse than that one time when they had preformed the Peter Pan play and he had messed up! There had been a spider in his shirt( twas actually lint ), and he had unfortunatly noticed just as the curtain was opening to begin the play.  
  
- FLASHBACK ( batteries not included) -  
  
Slowly the curtain opened in the slow cool way that curtains open.  
  
The audiance was about to applaud, when suddenly a shirtless boy wearing green tights had run across the stage from behind the almost opened curtains, screaming, and had begun to run up the stairs leading out of the audotorium.  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! * trips halfway up the stairs *  
  
Audiance: O.O  
  
Sora: * twitch *  
  
- END OF YOUR MOMS COOKIES -  
  
Yep. that had really sucked. Sora sighed again and was about to head towards the secret place when he saw the form of a human on the beach. He gasped. " ITS A MERMAID!!!"  
  
- hee -( woah. prepare for ever so slightly non-stupid typing )  
  
The first thing Riku saw when he opened his eyes was the sky. He sat up, and groaned a groan of a thousand groany-like-groans. Pain errupted from every area of his cranium.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting with his eyes shut, he looked around. Apparently, he had washed up on the shore of the opposite side of the island. The sky was a reddish orange colour, indicating that it was considerably later than it was when he was swimming.  
  
Wait, why was he swimming in the first place? Riku was much to cool to swim.   
Then he remembered, of course, but before he could scream as he brought his tounge up only to taste the evil crust, something jumped him from behind.   
  
" AHHHHHHHH!" Riku screamed in panty soiling terror.  
  
" Riku!" said a familiar voice, " I didn't know you were a mermaid!"  
  
"wha.....im not on menopause..." he muttered, his ears ringing.  
  
He looked up into a pair of sapphire eyes.   
  
" Sora,get the f-" he was cut off as the taste hit him again in the tounge.   
" eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.."  
  
Sora blinked. " whats wrong, loooover?" he said.  
  
Soon, Sora was thrown off of Riku and forced to listen to his love complain for about a half an hour about crunchy stuff and balls and sad, pitiful things.   
  
" ........and then I woke up here, and YOU had to tackle me and ohmygoshhhhhhhhhhh its sooooo grossssssssssss..."   
  
Riku began to cry.  
  
Sora stared dumbfounded at Riku.  
Then, his eyes flashed and he grinned ebilly.  
  
" Riku! I know how I can help you! " he said cheerfully.  
Afore mentioned albino looked at him disbeleivingly, tears streaming down his face. " ...really?"  
  
Sora nodded, smiling, and leaned forward.  
  
The next thing Riku knew was that he was forced to lean back as his best friend pressed his lips to his and jammed his tounge down his throat.( * drool* ) Rikus eyes popped out of his sockets pratically.   
" AHHH!" he said, after pushing Sora off him.  
  
He could only stare at his friend, in shock.  
  
Sora rolled in the sand a bit before sitting up. He made a funny face, a look of disgust flashing in his eyes, before spitting in the sand.   
  
Riku stared dumbfounded at the thing Sora had spit out: the week old jallepeno cream.  
  
Sora smiled at Riku perversley " so Riku, how are you gonna thank m-"  
He couldn't finished as suddenly Riku passed out from mental trauma.   
  
After a moment of silence, 14-year old boy thoughts began to work up in Sora's brain.  
He was about to begin molesting Riku's unconcious body when suddenly the tide came in and out, carrying Riku with it.  
  
The crazed Riku-loving boy stood on the beach, watching Rikus body drift farther out.  
  
" Awwww maaaaan. "  
He pouted his famous Sora pout.  
  
--  
  
O.o;;; WTF?  
  
Anti-Sora: R/R....or she'll make me do things to Riku that heartless are not *meant* to do. * worried *  
  
Aww, Aros, your not heartless ^-^  
  
Anti-Sora:...........ARGH! I QUIT! * runs *  
  
O.o um, watch out for the elec-  
  
Anti Sora: * ish electified in the electric fence * @-@  
  
I don't own KH or anything mentioned here! ^-^  
  
Lawyers: good. * implode *  
  
Hey Aros. Clean this mess up. ....Aros? O.o;;;; 


End file.
